


Delegating

by ropememory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=46717104#t46717104">this prompt</a> at inception_kink</p><p>Concrit is very much welcome</p>
    </blockquote>





	Delegating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=46717104#t46717104) at inception_kink
> 
> Concrit is very much welcome

“I think I’m going to ban meetings from now on,” Robert says as he walks into the apartment that neither of them remembers buying. “Just switch to phone or video conferencing for everything.”

Saito frowns at Robert from where he’s standing by the phone in the kitchen, looking over take out menus. “That’s no way to conduct business.”

“It’s a _modern_ way to conduct business,” Robert says, taking off his shoes before heading over to the fridge. “And it means that I don’t have to bother going into the office or wearing pants.”

Saito looks like he wants to say something, but thinks better of it and keeps his mouth shut.

“Besides, think of all the gas that would be saved by people not flying across oceans and driving to different buildings all for the sake of a thirty minute meeting that no one wants to have,” Robert continues, as he moves cartons and leftover containers to find what he wants.

“You’re... in the energy business,” Saito says.

Robert pops his head out of the fridge long enough to throw his tie at Saito. “The _alternative_ energy business. It’s much better for me if people stay in their solar powered offices.”

Saito hangs Robert’s tie over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. “What do you want to eat?” He asks instead of pointing out that Robert’s plan wouldn’t work, even if he does like the idea of Robert at home, half-dressed.

“Food,” Robert replies, finally finding something in the fridge that he wants.

Saito didn’t roll his eyes, but he did put an arm around Robert to pull Robert against his chest. “That’s not very helpful,” he says softly into Robert’s ear.

Robert shrugs. “Just pick something,” he says, putting the beer in his hand down on the counter and leaning into Saito to start taking off Saito’s tie.

Saito releases Robert so he can push Robert away. “No undressing until you make a decision. I’ve picked the past three days.”

“I delegated,” Robert replies, trying to see around Saito’s hand that had ended up against his face as he grabs onto Saito’s tie and shirt.

“You cannot _always_ delegate, Robert,” Saito says, leaning away from him.

Robert sighs and stops trying to get at Saito’s tie. Saito’s hand drops away from his face, “Pizza. With anchovies and broccoli and peppers.” Saito raises an eyebrow at him and Robert shrugs.

“Perhaps I should rethink my position on delegating,” Saito says.

“Perhaps you should,” Robert agrees, giving Saito a small smile.

Saito sighs. “Or I could try teaching you a lesson.” He picks up the phone and begins dialing the number to have a pizza delivered.

“You won’t be able to eat it,” Robert says.

“I’ll be able to eat more than you,” Saito replies as the call connects.

\--

There’s a half-empty pizza box in between them on the kitchen table, and plates full of picked off toppings next to it, with discarded suit jackets on the back of their chairs.

“I can’t believe you ate the anchovies,” Robert says, finishing off his drink.

“I can believe you didn’t eat the broccoli,” Saito replies. Robert throws one of the broccoli pieces at him. Saito leans to the side as it goes past him and falls onto the floor.

“You should lose the tie,” Robert says, standing up to pick up the broccoli and start putting things away. As he walks by Saito’s seat, Saito grabs him by the belt loop and tugs him down onto his lap. Robert makes sure to end up so he’s straddling Saito, arms wrapped around Saito’s neck.

“I do believe that’s _your_ job,” Saito says, one hand moving to rest on Robert’s lower back, the other one gently trailing back and forth along Robert’s thigh.

“Maybe I’m delegating,” Robert replies, leaning in so his words are a whispered breath against Saito’s lips.

Saito inclines his head as if to agree before moving up to kiss Robert. “You cannot always delegate, Robert,” he says once he’s pulled away.

“I suppose not,” Robert agrees, hands moving to undo Saito’s tie and the top few buttons of his shirt as he leans back into Saito’s hand for support. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t _try._ ”

Saito mm’s in agreement, the hand on Robert’s thigh moving up to undo his belt, as well as the button and zipper on his pants.

“Then again, where’s the fun in that?” Robert asks, a gasp escaping when Saito’s fingers brush against the still-clothed head of his cock, and his hands faltering in their task of undoing the buttons of Saito’s shirt.

Saito didn’t reply, focusing instead on how much of Robert’s clothes he can get out of the way without them standing or changing positions.

“We could--” Robert begins, before Saito’s hand on his back moves up to his head to pull him in for a kiss.

“Shh,” Saito says when they’ve parted. Robert opens his mouth to respond, but closes it and decides to nod instead, before he rests his forehead against Saito’s, eyes closed, in response. His hands make nonsense patterns against Saito’s exposed skin.

With some shifting, Saito manages to get Robert’s cock free from the confines of his clothes. “Now,” Saito says, making a loose fist around Robert’s cock. “I believe I said something about teaching you a lesson.”

Robert nods again, and it feels slightly odd with their foreheads pressed together, but he isn’t talking, so Saito begins slowing moving his hand on Robert’s cock. It’s not enough to actually get Robert off, but Saito doesn’t want it to hurt, and without any sort of lubricant he can’t go harder or faster for long. To start, though, it’s enough.

Once Robert’s breath starts to come in short gasps and the nonsense patterns turn into attempts to mark and grab and hold, Saito has Robert move so he’s sitting on the table, propped up on his elbows.

When Saito leans forward to take Robert into his mouth, it’s not comfortable, but if the way Robert’s struggling to watch instead of letting his head fall back while letting out breathless gasps is anything to go by, Saito won’t have to stay in this position long.

One of Saito’s hands is on Robert’s balls, the other on his cock making up for what his mouth can’t get, and it’s when Saito takes the hand on Robert’s cock away so he can take all of it into his mouth that Robert comes with a slightly belated warning.

“Sometimes,” Saito says once Robert’s finished and he’s swallowed, “the best thing to do is not delegate.”

Robert would throw another piece of broccoli at him, but it’s too much effort and he doesn’t disagree.


End file.
